Odio el color negro porque me recuerda a él
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: ” Sus cabellos negros se alborotan aun mas y se le acomodan un poco hacia el lado izquierdo. Odio su cabello. Es asquerosamente negro, negro como la noche. No me gusta el negro, por supuesto que no, en especial porque me recuerda a él” L


**"Odio el color negro, porque me recuerda a él"**

**Por Stefanía_Potter**

**Capítulo 1.**

-Lo odio. Ojala desaparezca y se pudra en la pestilencia.

Otra vez estoy huyendo de Potter, sí, es la tercera vez en el día. No ha hecho otra cosa que pedirme una cita, pero yo… obviamente le he dado el rotundo NO que se merece. ¿Se lo merece? ¡Claro que se lo merece! Se merece eso y más… pero por alguna extraña razón me e quedado de pie junto a la puerta del salón de Transformaciones. Esperando si es capas de alcanzarme ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé. Solo se que esta a solo unos 10 metros de mí y corre a una gran velocidad. ¿Gran? Bueno a todo lo que le dan sus piernas.

Sus cabellos negros se alborotan aun mas y se le acomodan un poco hacia el lado izquierdo. Odio su cabello. Es asquerosamente negro, negro como la noche. No me gusta el negro, por supuesto que no, en especial porque me recuerda a él y porque todos usamos túnicas negras del uniforme, falda negra (pantalones, en el caso de los varones) medias negras, zapatos negros, y de vez en cuando gorros negros. Esos horribles gorros picudos que usa la profesora McGonagall, que en mi opinión solo aplastan el cabello y te hacen ver mas alto. Cosa que Potter no necesitaba, siempre lo miro hacia arriba, me lleva una cabeza. No me explico como en solo dos años a crecido mas de 20 cm. ¿Yo? ¡JA! Tengo la misma estatura desde los 14 años. En fin, el sigue corriendo y sus ropas se mueven conforme a cada paso, y su túnica hace unas ondas perfectas.

-¡Hola, Evans!- dice según él, muy seductor cuando llega a mi lado. Se recarga en la pared como su 180 cm. de altura, con una muy buena pose, su brazo justo arriba de mi cabeza.

-Potter, que sorpresa- nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Te e seguido todo el día, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- Aquí vamos de nuevo, ya se lo que viene a continuación, me va a pedir una cita, ¿Por qué me quede? Bueno la única excusa que se me ocurre es que quería ver su adorable carita triste al decirle que no, una vez mas. Bueno, ¿Triste? Mas bien se traga su coraje y con burla me dice algunas palabras y después me sonríe con esa perfecta dentadura y se va, con todo su orgullo, porte y atractivo trasero hacia otro lado.

-¿Dime?- sonrió, él sonríe también, sabe que yo se lo que me va a decir, y se que el cree que al fin caí en sus redes, pero oh-oh esta muy equivocado el tipo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –sonrió una vez mas y ya tengo la boca abierta y los pulmones con aire para soltar el no, pero me detiene.- No, no. No quiero que me respondas ahora, piensalo.- Cree que ya tiene el trofeo ganado, por eso se mira tan seguro, pero, James Potter estas equivocado.- Tienes hasta el próximo lunes para decirme.- Hoy es viernes. Ok. Tres días, suficientes para no hacerme cambiar de idea con respecto a mi respuesta.

Da media vuelta y cuando dobla la esquina, dejo caer mi mochila y dejo que las carcajadas fluyan por mi boca. Evans 1 – Potter 0. Esto pasaría a mi diario, definitivamente era la oportunidad para que el armara algo cuando soltara mi supuesta declaración, humillarlo como nunca nadie lo a hecho en su vida. Por que claro, él es el niñito de papi, es sangre limpia, es popular, sus padres son unos famosos aurores, tiene excelentes calificaciones, todo mundo es su amigo, es guapo y por no mencionar el montón de galeones que lleva en su bolso. El chico soñado para cualquier chica, pero como yo no soy cualquier chica, yo soy Lily Evans, no es mi chico soñando.

Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca a hacer los deberes para tener el fin de semana libre y disfrutarlo en Hogsmeade o con mis amigas. Me encuentro a Severus en el camino, mantenemos una conversación bastante aburrida sobre los deberes que nos ha dejado Slughorn y para finalizar, me siento junto a él para que me ayude con esa tarea, el tiene muy buena mano con las pociones, y para no ser modesta, diré que yo también, solo que el me supera de muchas maneras. Sigo las indicaciones al pie de la letra, que dan muy buenos resultados; pero el experimenta y casi siempre da mejores resultados y las hace mucho mas rápido.

Estoy ahí asiendo tareas con Severus hasta que termino y nos separamos para ir a nuestras salas comunes. Él es Slytherin por lo que el se dirige a las mazmorras y yo hacia las escaleras. Subo un par de pisos cuando alguien me llama por mi nombre.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! – volteo hacia donde Alice viene corriendo. La espero unos segundos y al fin me alcanza.

-¿Alguna novedad, Alice?- dijo notando que a la escalera le dio por moverse, tendremos que esperar a que de la vuelta, será el tiempo en el que ella me contara las novedades.

-Sí. Iba caminando por un corredor que esta cercas de la sala de maestros, cuando escuche a la profesora Sinistra hablar con el profesor Flitwich, que a Dumbledore se le habia ocurrido otra se sus geniales ideas.- Alice tiene la mala costumbre de andar por los pasillos y corredores sin nada que hacer solo para escuchar chismes. En realidad no me desagrada porque siempre me cuenta.

-¿Ahora que se le ocurrió?

-Pues ya vez que en dos semanas es Halloween, pues inaugurara el primer baile. ¡Será de disfraces! ¿Lo puedes creer? Después de 6 años en Hogwarts asistiremos a nuestro primer baile. Creo que después de tantos años estudiar, Dumbledore se debía de dar cuenta que faltaban algunos eventos sociales…

No escuche lo que dijo después Alice, pero tenía razón. ¡Al fin un baile! ¡Un baile de magia! Yo había asistido en los veranos aun par de bailes y fiestas, pero nunca a uno mágico, si las fiestas son divertidas en el mundo muggle me imagino que en Hogwarts arrasara con todo. Además no seria tan gastado, solo para nosotros que tenemos que idear los disfraces, pero con magia creo que todo se puede.

-(…) dara la noticia mañana en el desayuno, para que el domingos podremos comprar los trajes en Hogsmeade… AY ya no puedo esperar para que sea la fiesta.

-Yo tampoco. –sonríe y las dos brincamos emocionadas. En ese momento la escalera llego al lugar justo donde la necesitábamos. Dimos la contraseña a la dama gorda que no me explico como después de tantos años sigue con el mismo trabajo. Y de nuevo nos invadió esa calida habitación que nosotros llamamos la sala común de Gryffindor. Alfombrada, con tapices de color escarlata y dorado, sillones y butacas por todos lados, una chimenea donde ardía un fuego hermoso, mesas en algunos que otros lugares y una radio mágica que en ese momento estaba situada junto a unos alumnos de tercer curso que conversaban muy animados.

Subimos las escaleras de piedra hasta nuestras habitaciones, y ahí estaba mi habitación, compartida con Alice y tres chicas de nuestro mismo curso: Hannah, Julie y Laureen. Una rubia, una morena y la otra de color. Simpáticas las chicas, pero en mi opinión como esas chicas uni-neurales que están detrás de los 'merodeadores'. Por si no lo he mencionado y no saben, los merodeadores son el grupo de chicos mas desagradables que yo allá conocido, son Peter Pettigrew: una rata rastrera, gorda, sin gracia y sin personalidad (¿Me paso? ¡Me da igual!); Sirius Black: conquistador, sexy, seductor, adicto a las mujeres, alcohol y Quidditch, con una bolsa de ego y un autoestima bastante elevado, el claro ejemplo del libertinaje; Remus Lupin: es el único merodeador que en realidad vale la pena, es inteligente, guapo, adicto al chocolate, enfermizo, amable, comprensible y en mi opinión tierno, ese chico es un sol; y por ultimo y para no terminar vomitando, James Potter: arrogante, engreído, con doble bolsa de ego, seguro de si mismo, inteligente, guapo, atractivo, apuesto, sociable, amigo de todos, basta, basta… puedo estar aquí todo el día describiendo y no acabaría, es mas se me acabarían las hojas de Word con un tamaño de letra numero 8.

¿En que estaba antes de mencionar a los merodeadores y haber sobrevivido? Ah, sí. Hannah, Julie y Laureen, las tres con pijama pero totalmente apretadas en la misma cama, mirando sabe que cosa.

-Wo-Wo. Chicas. ¿Qué hacen?- sonrió Alice, ellas voltearon y rieron, entonces mire que estaba esa estúpida revista sobre la cama "corazón de bruja" una revista para brujas que no tienen vida. Julie brinco en la cama emocionada, le arranco la revista a Hannah de las manos y con brinquitos fue hacia nosotras.

-Sale un juego en esta revista, que se juega con amigos. ¿Jugamos?- Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas, ellas parecían muy emocionadas, además ¿Qué es un juego sin nosotras? No perdíamos nada. ¿O sí?

-Esta bien- respondió Alice por las dos.- Solo danos tiempo de ponernos pijamas.

-Sí, sí, sí. Será como una pijamada- brinco Hannah en la cama, ella es hija de muggle por eso, ambas nos entendemos bastante bien.

Unos minutos después estábamos las cinco sentadas en la alfombra de nuestra habitación, justo en el centro, en círculo, en pijama y con una bolsa de comida cada una en las manos con algo para comer mas un chocolate, no queremos quedarnos dormidas mientras jugamos. Laureen prende la radio mágica y comienza una canción muy tranquila y bonita, estaba en volumen bajo para que podamos concentrarnos.

-¿Entonces, cual es el juego?- pregunto. Julie abre la revista y aparece una hoja rosa con un circulo en el centro, ella lee las instrucciones.

-Dice: Coloque la varita acostada con centro sobre el centro del circulo- Laureen pone su varita justo como le indica Julie- pronuncia el hechizo _une vérité ou un défi_ ¿Cómo se pronuncia eso?

-¡Tonta! Es en francés. –La rubia Laureen es de Francia, asi que creo que para ella es bastante fácil. Dijo el hechizo presumiendo su perfecto francés, al que yo sinceramente, nunca le entendí. Cuando aun no sabia que era bruja, estudie dos años francés en mi colegio y lo sabia muy bien, pero a estas alturas que ya no lo practico, sinceramente… ya se me olvido casi todo.

-Después, la varita girara mágicamente y al jugador que señale con la punta es el castigado, el del otro extremo de la varita es el que manda. El castigado debe responder: 'verdad o reto' cuando el que manda haga la pregunta, si decide no decir elige reto y debe hacer forzosamente lo que le digan. –leyó Julie.

-Baaah! Es fácil- dijo Hannah- se parece mucho al juego de la botellita.

-Coincido contigo, Hannah- dije, ambas chocamos palmas y la varita dio su primer giro. Señalo a Laureen y Hannah mandaba.

-¡OH! Que suerte.- Laureen fingió llorar y espero la pregunta de la morena.- haber ¿Cuál de los merodeadores prefieres? ¿Verdad o reto? – la rubia se sonrojo y se escondio atrás de sus manos. Todas sabemos que esta completamente enamorada de Remus y no la culpo, Remus es un sol; pero ella nunca lo a querido admitir.- Yo se que es Lupin, es Lupin. –canto ella con burla.

-Verdad.

-¿Y quien es? –pregunte muy ambientada con la fiesta de las otras chicas, todas reímos y Laureen se sonrojo aun mas.

-Remus.

-SI LO SABIA-canto Hannah, todas reímos y Laureen solo se sonrojo más. Nuestras carcajadas se detuvieron cuando la varita dio la segunda vuelta y señalo a Julie mandada por Alice.

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraída por un maestro? ¿Quién? ¿Verdad o reto?- Todas rompimos a reír, hasta Julie, era una pregunta muy estúpida. Ella contesto que verdad y que nunca se había sentido atraída por un profesor, detuvimos esta vez nuestras carcajadas, cuando se la varita salio un resplandor dorado rodeando a una Julie muerta de risa, cuando apareció una enorme naranja en su cabeza soltó un grito como loca. Debo admitir que di un pequeño salto donde estaba bien sentada. Mire en la esquina de la revista donde decía…

-Nota: Sí responde una mentira o no hace el reto, el castigado recibirá un hechizo que lo condenara a una semana de ser el hazme reír.- leí, todas guardamos silencio mirando a Julie, para después estallar en carcajadas. Le había gustado un maestro, eso sin duda pasaría a mi diario hoy. Hacia mucho que no me divertía así, debo admitir. La idea de las chicas de este juego fue bastante buena.

La varita dio otro giro y se detuvo en mí, me mandaba Julie.

-¿Has deseado a un chico? –Esa pregunta… para mí era secreta, claro que había deseado a un chico, y no lo quiero mencionar, se que Julie no se refiere a que me guste si no a atreverme hasta llevármelo a la cama. Es algo tan… confidencial mío que tendré que decir…

-Reto. –Hannah se quedo estupefacta, Julie estaba seria pese a su aspecto tan cómico de una naranja en la cabeza, Laureen seguía sonrojada pero sonreía y Alice soltó una risita.

-¡No se me ocurre nada!- Admitió Julie, se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando lo que me daba mas risa.

-Puedes retarla a besar a Pettigrew.- Hubo exclamaciones de asco generales y Julie lo descarto. Si me hubiera tocado eso definitivamente abría preferido tener una manzana en la cabeza que besar a Pettigrew, no me importarla si el tipo no fuera tan bajito y si no me diera tanto asco mirar su boca, tenia unos enormes dientes amarillos y chuecos que lo hacían perecer aun mas un ratón, y los dientes siempre con comida. PUAG!! Otra cosa.

-YA SE. Bueno, prepárate Lily, esto te va a costar mucho trabajo. Te reto a que seas novia de Potter hasta Navidad y que cuando salgamos de vacaciones le digas toda la verdad. –Al escuchar solamente Potter, supe que algo de eso se trataría. ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora que hago? No quiero traer una manzana en la cabeza toda una semana. Es… vergonzoso y humillante. ¿Pero salir con Potter? Tal vez esa pueda ser mi venganza con él. Inventarle un supuesto amor y cuando el este loco por mí le suelto la verdad, eso le daría en su orgullo y corazón directamente. ¡Excelente Julie! Me has ayudado mas de lo que creías.

-Acepto. –Las cuatro se quedaron con cada de muertas. Pero… me da igual. Camine hacia mi cama y cerré las cortinas. Necesitaba pensar antes de hacer eso… marcaría mi vida.

Al día siguiente decidí que era mejor decirle a Potter que 'queria' ser su novia ya y no esperarme hasta el lunes así tendríamos nuestra supuesta cita para mañana misma cuando fuéramos a buscar los disfraces y entre mas rápido lo hiciera, era mejor. Si no a ultimo minuto me iba a arrepentir y caminaría con el colegio una semana con una manzana bien plantada en mi cabeza o si tenia maaaaasss suerte tendría un árbol.

Después de vestirme como toda una muggle que soy, me dirigi hacia la sala común, eran ya las 9 de la mañana y a esta hora los merodeadores o merodeatontos buscaran quien seria su cita de esa noche, y en efecto nunca me equivoco, Potter conversaba muy cercas de una estudiante de cuarto que llevaba una falda mas corta de lo normal y el aprovechaba que esa chica era una zorra para acariciarle la pierna distraídamente, la mocosa muy emocionada se dejaba. Era hora de actuar.

-Potter, necesito hablar contigo. –dije, él como un resorte salto del asiento y se paro junto a mí, la mocosa me miro con ojos que matan pero me dio igual y lo guié hacia fuera del retrato para hablar cómodamente.

-¿Evans a donde vamos? –me pregunto yendo unos pasos atrás de mi, me gire hacia él y tome una de sus manos.

-Llámame Lily, si? –lo deje con la boca abierta y di media vuelta para seguir caminando hacia un pasillo mas solo. Después de unos segundos me siguió, aun caminando unos pasos atrás de mi, cuando llegue a un corredor totalmente desierto del tercer piso, me di la vuelta y casi choco con su rostro… mas bien con su cuello porque como ya he dicho el me lleva casi una cabeza de estatura. Respire profundamente y cambie esa expresión de fiera por una de una chica declarándose. JA-JA

-¿De que me querías hablar… Lily? –pregunto, note también que el no puso su pose seductora ni su sonrisa de conquistador, parecía que por primera vez estaba conversado con el verdadero Potter.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer… se suponía que iba a contestarte el lunes, pero anoche no pude dormir porque no te respondí y la verdad es que ya no hay nada que pensar, yo ya lo tengo claro desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Entonces? –sus ojos anhelaban la respuesta, sus ojos miel parecían tallados por Ángeles, brillaban tanto que por poco me quedaba ciega.

-¿James quieres ser mi novio? –Tenía un brazo apoyado en la pared, pero de la sorpresa casi cae.- ¿Estas bien?- el murmuro suaves 'sí' y yo lo mire directamente a los ojos para darle a entender que todo era totalmente cierto. Me contemplo unos segundos y yo ya tenia entrecerrados los ojos para recibir el beso que pensaba me iba a dar, pero el lugar de eso me abrazo tan delicadamente que me quede como una estatua.

-Sí.. si quiero. –Ahora todo estaba hecho, solo tenía que convencerlo de que era el amor de mi vida y mantenerlo mi novio hasta navidad. Dos meses… JA, eso no es nada. Estoy casi segura que si aguantare.

Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor tomados de las manos, todos empezaron a cuchichear, pasábamos entre las mesas y escuchábamos las exclamaciones de todos, yo me mantenía erguida y sin querer dar signos de que todo era una mentira y James sonreía como diciendo, "miren mi nuevo trofeo".

Nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor entre los merodeadores y Alice, que estaban tan sorprendidos como todo el colegio, bueno.. Alice aparentaba estarlo y yo aparentaba no saberlo. Ambos comenzamos a comer ignorando por completo las preguntas de sus amigos, aun que debes en cuando el se encogía de hombros y asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Hasta que Alice me salvo la mañana.

-Dumbledore acaba de decir que va haber un baile de Halloween.

-Sí. Será de disfraces – informo Remus que como antes dije, es un sol. Sirius lo apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Nos vestimos de los tres mosqueteros, cornamenta?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa lujuriosa- seremos el sueño de muchas chicas.

-Este… no lo se, pensaba vestirme de algo con pareja de Lily- me miro con el signo de interrogación en su cara, pero en sus ojos vi que deseaba ser mosquetero junto a Sirius y Remus.

-No… no importa, yo me puedo vestir de otra cosa.- Le dije. Pues en el camino le comente sobre el baile y que si iría conmigo y dijo absolutamente que sí.

-Sospecho que mañana la tienda de túnicas estará llena.- dijo Remus.- podríamos ir hoy- sugirió para después darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-Creo querido Remus, que hoy no hay salida a Hogsmeade.- Yo estaba de acuerdo con Alice, hay no había salida. Pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de los tres merodeadores supe que de igual manera irían a Hogsmeade hubiera o no salida.

Tres horas mas tarde Alice, Black, Remus, Potter y yo caminábamos por el tercer piso. No tengo idea de cómo ese pasillo nos va a llevar hasta Hogsmeade pero en fin, no me quedaba de otra mas que confiar en los Merodeatontos, cuando llegamos a la estatua de la bruja jorobada y tuerta Black saco la varita i murmuro un hechizo que la verdad… no recuerdo. Por la joroba se hizo un pasadizo que me dejo como muda. Alice y yo estábamos demasiado sorprendidas para hablar.

-¿Q-que…? –Comencé a decir, pero James me tomo de la cintura y me susurro al oído.

-No lo pienses, solo hazlo. No hay mucho tiempo.- Ligeramente me empujo hacia el interior donde pude escuchar un grito de Alice y otro de Remus.

-No… No, James. No. Esta oscuro. Me da miedo. –No se si lo e mencionado, pero ¡me da miedo la oscuridad! Es uno de mis peores miedos, por eso odio el color negro! Negro como el cabello de Potter.

-No te preocupes, en un momento me reuniré contigo, Alice y Remus ya están allá. Es solo un rampa, no te pasara nada.

-¿No?- mi voz temblaba, aun que me duela, pero tenia mucho miedo.

-No, lo hemos hecho miles de veces, no pasara nada.- No pude protestar otra vez porque me empujo un poco mas fuerte y entre por completo en el agujero, al momento no sentí suelo bajo mis pies y baje por una rampa con los ojos bañados en lagrimas. Al llegar al final di una vuelta en el suelo y vi a Alice y Remus ambos con las varitas encendidas.

-_ Lumus_ -dije. Escuche las carcajadas de James y Black y supe que no tardarían en llegar y que me iban aplastar con sus enormes cuerpos si no me quitaba. Demasiado tarde. James fue a dar unos cm. mas allá y Black justo encima de mi.

-AY Caí en algo cómodo- dijo Sirius descaradamente, yo estaba contra el suelo y mi pecho se aplastaba contra el y eso me lastimaba mucho, además me cortaba la respiración.

-Black… quieres hacer el favor… de mover tu enorme trasero? – dije entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-AH Evans, estas muy cómoda.

-BLACKKKKKK!!!- Al escuchar tan tremendo grito, asustado se quito de encima, Alice dio un brinco y mi voz sonó varias veces. ¡Estúpido eco! James me ayudo a levantarme y los cinco con las varitas encendidas, caminamos largos minutos, quizás horas, hasta que mi adorado Remus se tropezó con unos peldaños. Subimos, Sirius con mas entusiasmo que todos pues dijo que así había conseguido su enorme trasero, subiendo escalones. Cuando llegamos al final, James empujo una trampa hacia arriba, cayéndome polvo en los ojos y haciendo que tosiera pues estaba justo debajo de él.

Cuando subimos me di cuenta de que estábamos en Honeyduke, vaya, estos merodeadores no paran de sorprenderme. Era otoño así que estaba un poco fresco, me acomode bien mi bufanda y caminamos hacia fuera de la tienda, bueno… Black, James y yo, ya que Remus se quedo comprando chocolate y Alice acompañándolo; quedamos de reunirnos en la tienda de túnicas.

Una campanita anuncio nuestra llegada y ahí encontramos a una mujer bajita, gorda, y con la cara muy roja bajando por unas estrechas escaleras.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. ¿Qué se les ofre….? –La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando la mujer de aproximadamente 50 años vio a James, corrió a abrazarlo, y por la cara de James, creo que estaba por asfixiarlo. - ¡James! Pero que grande estas, no te pasas por aquí desde… ¡desde hace buen tiempo!

-Señora Crowly… no es que… casi siempre compro lo necesario en el callejón Diagon.- respondió él. Casi soltaba una carcajada cuando vi. que en su suéter había un pequeño hoyo cortando su sudadera azul, que combinaba perfectamente con sus pantalones negros.

-Oh, bueno, si era de esperarse. El callejón Diagon esta mucho mas surtido. ¿Y bien? ¿En que puedo ayudarles? –enseño su dispareja dentadura y se limpio las manos con su mugroso delantal floreado.

-Estamos buscando disfraces. –respondí, cuando vi que Black tenia la nariz pegada al vidrio observando cada milímetro de las piernas de una rubia de unos 20 años que caminaba por la avenida principal.

-¿Disfraces? Sí. Me vino avisar Dumbledore que haría un baile de disfraces, que me surtiera. Pues tuvieron suerte porque apenas esta mañana me llego gran cantidad de disfraces. –hizo que entráramos mas en la tienda y me subió a mí primero en un pequeño banco, mientras los chicos se sentaban a esperar y Remus y Alice llegaban surtidos de un montón de bolsas de Huneyduck.-Bueno tengo un montón de disfraces muggle, supongo que de esos de irían la mayoría, hay de animales, princesas, hadas, ¿brujas?...

-¿Tiene de conejitas? –me hizo una señal que esperara en unos segundos volvió con un disfraz de conejita rosa, eran como esos de PLAYBOY donde entre menos tela, mejor. Entre en un probador, mientras Alice pedía uno de hada y se metía en el probador de al lado. Me lo puse rápidamente y al ver que era tipo tanga, descarte; pedi un sin fin de trajes hasta que descubrí el ideal, uno de árabe, tenia una pequeña blusa hasta la cintura con costuras doradas y sin mangas, con un pequeño short negro con pantalón holgado y transparentoso que se detenía en mis tobillos con una cinta negra. Me enamore y ese compre.

Alice eligio uno de cupido, Remus de un cantante de rock con chamarra de cuero y toda la cosa, Sirius de un… lo que sea que fuera, el se describía como modelo y James lo único que le había agradado era una espada así que decidió comprarla y ver como la combinaba con algo que ya tuviera.

James y yo anduvimos solos por Hogsmeade buen rato, donde supe lo que era tener novio, que el me pagara absolutamente todo, que nos sentábamos simplemente a conversar, lo que realmente me sorprendió en ese día me sentí cómoda? ¿con James? Imposible. No. Simplemente no. Él es arrogante y lo odio. En un día no cambiara mi imagen hacia él. No. Por supuesto que no.

Cuando Potter y yo regresamos de Hogsmeade, los demás ya se habían ido, así que caminamos tranquilamente por la avenida principal directo a Honeyduck, pero me di cuenta de que la tienda estaba totalmente llena.

-OH rayos, nos miraran- dije pegando la nariz al vidrio.- ¿James como….?- voltee a mirarlo, y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que el tipo se había esfumado de mi lado ¡Maldito Potter!- ¿James? ¿JAMES?- comencé a buscarlo caminando solo algunos pasos, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y estaba muy fresco, la bufanda me cubría un poco pero yo no había traído algún suéter o algo, me estaba congelando. Cuando mis labios estaban poniéndose un poco azules, algo o alguien me jalo de la blusa y fue extraño porque de un momento a otro estaba al lado de Potter, debajo de… lo que parecía una fina capa de tela.- ¿Qué…?

-Es una capa de invisibilidad- me dijo, estaba tan cercas de mi que su tibio aliento me dio de lleno en la cara y olía rico, JA-JA. Voltee a mirarlo y estando tan cercas me dieron unas tremendas ganas de que me besara, me abrazara y me poseyera ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Me gusta Potter? ¡¡Bueno es hora de aceptarlo!! Si me gusta pero no estoy enamorada, que quede claro.

-James, no me has… besado- ¿Qué dije? ¿Eso lo dije yo? ¿De donde saque tanto valor? ¡¡Merlín!! Como he cambiado, si esto hubiera pasado el año pasado, yo sin duda me hubiera tragado las ganas de que me besara y es mas… ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a pedirle que fuera mi novio, me hubiera esperado a las citas y que el me lo pidiera.

Potter parecía tan sorprendido como yo, me miro con grandes ojos, su boca se entreabrió y me sujeto mas fuerte de la cintura.

-¿Estas segura? Digo no quiero…

-James estamos hablando de un beso, no de sexo.

-De cualquier forma… Remus me dijo que…

-¡Al diablo con Remus!- Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar un poco mejor y el inclino la cabeza, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, él puso su mano izquierda en mi nuca y la otra la dejo en mi cintura, donde ya estaba, y a cada centímetro que nos íbamos acercando cerramos nuestros ojos, yo miraba con atención sus labios que en lugar de ponerse con un color azulado como el mío, se ponían mas rojos con el frío. Cuando rozo mis labios, yo ya tenia los ojos cerrados y ese roce me hizo estremecer; me dio pequeños besos en el labios inferior y yo en el superior de él, James estaba esperando a que yo le diera a señal, así que abrí ligeramente la boca, y ahí estaba él, besándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho, el frió se esfumo a pesar de que sentí como la capa se deslizaba hasta el suelo, puse una de mis manos en su rostro y la otra la deslice por su espalda hasta llegar a la bolsa del pantalón. A pesar de los besos sentí como sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa.

El domingo siguiente no hubo salida a Hogsmeade, por lo que todos nos quedamos en el castillo, esperando hacer algo que valiera a pena, la verdad es que con los merodeadores hay mucho que hacer, yo me la pasaba con James y aunque me duela admitirlo la pasaba bien y había llegado a sentirme cómoda con él. Después de ese primer beso, sus labios se habían convertido como en una droga para mi, ¡sí! Sus labios eran mi droga, así que me encantaba estarlo besando y claro el siendo hombre no lo desaprovechaba. Ese día fue el primer día en el que hablamos de cosas que importaban, llevábamos ya una semana de novios y aun era novedad por lo que siempre veíamos su club de fans merodeando cercas de nosotros, pero ese domingo no había rastro de nada.

Nos encontrábamos los dos cercas del lago, bajo un árbol, sentados en la hierba fresca. Él estaba recargado el tallo y en el hueco que había entre sus piernas yo estaba sentada recargada en su pecho.

-Ya quiero que sea navidad- me susurro James dando un suspiro. Cuando escuche navidad se me hizo un nudo en garganta impidiéndome respirar.- Va a ser la primera navidad que voy a estar contigo, así que es especial- Si… si tan solo supiera.

-Yo iré a casa en navidad, James.- dije, él me fulmino con su mirada de chocolate y no se porque pero me dio por quitarle los lentes, eran de montura rectangular, pero en mi opinión pienso que redondos se le verían mejor por la forma de su cara. Lo mire y me di cuenta de que se veía mucho mas apuesto sin anteojos.- ¿Desde cuando los usas?

-¿El que?

-Las gafas. ¿Tienes mucho usándolas?

-Desde los seis años. Mamá dice que no los usaba, pero a mí me encantaban los lentes y siempre se los quitaba a papá, así que ahora debo usarlos.- dijo con nostalgia.

-Nunca te había oído hablar de tus padres- dije notando por primera vez ese detalle.

-No… es que… em no me gusta hablar de ellos.- me abrazo por la cintura como queriendo darme una razón para cambiar de tema, pero se equivoco de numero, no lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Odio ponerme triste.- Entonces lo comprendí, sus padres habían muerto, no quiero saber porque, porque es la primera vez que hablamos del tema y nunca lo había notado tan triste. No quiero deprimirlo mas. Mejor que se queden mis preguntas en el aire.

-Lo… lo siento mucho, James.- esta vez si me salio del corazón. ¡Aun que no lo crean!

-¡Chisttt! No lo sientas. Ahora que te tengo no los necesito, tú me llenas, Lily. No necesito nada mas. –otro nudo en la garganta, no se porque pero esas palabras se han ido directo a mi corazón, extraño, sí, pero me llegaron. Le sonrió y le doy un beso en los labios que el corresponde gustoso, pero estaba vez los besos no van con el mismo destino, él sujetándome de la cintura va metiendo su mano en mi blusa, su piel es la de todo un hombre, grande, gruesa, que al mismo tiempo me hizo estremecer. Mi piel se puso de gallina, al sentir como su mano se iba deslizando mas arriba hasta tocar con un dedo mi sujetador. No dije nada, se la debía, la primera vez que nos besamos yo hice lo mismo pero con su espalda y había metido mi mano en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Abrí los ojos para comprobar que estuviéramos solos, y si, lo estábamos, completamente solos. Dejo de besar mis labios y paso a mi cuello. Su mano aun se deslizaba por mi piel y cada vez sentía mas la necesidad de que me quitara el sujetador. Pero JA me dejo con las ganas y saco sus manos de mi blusa, para después ayudarme a levantarme y ambos dirigirnos hacia el castillo donde nos esperaba el almuerzo.

A la siguiente semana, nuestro supuesto noviazgo ya había pasado de moda, ahora la novedad era que el viernes era la fiesta de disfraces, todos teníamos nuestros disfraces pero no sabias como peinas y detalles como zapatos, etc. Ese viernes fue una total locura en mi habitación. Hannah iría como estrella de POP y no sabia que zapatos ponerse, unos tacones o unas botas, yo le sugerí los tacones; Julie no encontraba su disfraz, sospechaba que los elfos lo habían tirado a la basura, porque en realidad era un traje de casi puros pedazos de tela des hechos, adivinaste iba de Momia; Laureen iba de vampiro, y estaba haciendo una poción para que su cabello se volviera negro y liso solo por esta noche; Alice iba de cupido, ya estaba completamente arreglada, solo que no encontraba sus flechas con corazones y yo estaba totalmente lista, solo esperaba a Alice para las dos bajar a la sala común para reunirnos con nuestras parejas.

Ella iría con chico de sexto muy apuesto que la había invitado y yo por supuesto con James.

-¿Lily como va tu supuesto noviazgo con James?- pregunto Laureen batiendo su poción.

-UM bastante bien, muy bien de hecho, se la a tragado todo. –dije.

-Te he visto muy acarameladita con él- sonrió Hannah poniéndose los tacones que le había sugerido.

-Sí, es que, ¿tengo que actuar, no? Si no se dará cuenta de la farsa.

-¡Aquí están!- dijo Alice sacando sus flechas debajo de mi cama.

-Siempre los veo besándose- opino Laureen.

-Sí.. lo que pasa es que…

-¿No te abras enamorado de él, verdad Lily?- pregunto Julie desde su armario. Yo me quede muda, por supuesto que no, ya he dicho que me gusta, no que estoy enamorada de él, no se porque piensan eso. Aun que… él es lindo conmigo, y no abría una razón para decir que no… pero, ya he dicho ¡LO ODIO!.

-noooooooooo, Julie. Como se te ocurre.

-Ya estoy, Lily. ¿Nos vamos?- asentí con la cabeza y antes de que mis ojos me delataran di media vuelta y Salí con Alice de la habitación. Bajamos las escaleras de piedra y nos encontramos con casi toda la sala común ahí, vestidos como nunca nadie los había visto, lo que mas predominaba eran príncipes y princesas. Alice vio a su pareja y salio corriendo detrás de él, así que yo no tuve mas opción que buscar a James. Entonces lo vi, sentado frente al fuego con los merodeadores y unas 'amigas'. Él había decidido vestirse de príncipe, era el tercer príncipe que veía, pero por supuesto, el mas guapo, de había puesto una túnica negra, pantalones negros, camisa negra, y zapatos negros. PUAG! Como odio el color negro! Y sobre todo lo odio porque se le ve endemoniadamente bien.

-James…- le llame suavemente, el volteo a mirare y se le iluminaron los ojos, ignoro a Black que lo llamaba y a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas alrededor de él. Se puso de pie y me observo de pies a cabeza, me tomo de las manos.

-Te ves hermosa- me susurro, yo me sonroje, no se porque, ni me pregunten. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y me dijo.- Vamos.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud del Gran Salón. LA fiesta ya tenia como 2 horas que había iniciado, sin duda esto quedaría en el anuario, nunca pensé que una fiesta mágica fuera tan… tan sensacional, el gran salón estaba casi todo oscuro, solo por unas luces como de disco muggle que salían mágicamente del techo; por las paredes salía música para bailar; la pista era muy grande, grandísima, además estaba muy llena, todos estaban aplastados en la pista a pesar de que les quedaba un poco de espacio libre, pero no, ellos querían estarse asfixiando; solo había un par de mesas de cada lado con algunas sillas, y algunas mesas donde había bocadillos. Casi todo mundo estaba bailando, solo había muy poca gente sentada o en las orillas platicando o bebiendo algo. James y yo estábamos conversando con Remus y su pareja una chica de quinto de cabello castaño. Yo quería bailar ¡Claro que quería! Me encantaba bailar pero me faltaba valor para decirle a James que me llevara a bailar, no se si el baila, pero ¡quiero bailar! No deje de mirar la pista con el deseo en mis ojos, hasta que vi que Alice y Sirius salían de la multitud con la ropa hecha giras, el cabello alborotado y muy sudado.

-¡Lily! ¡El baile esta genial! ¿Por qué no bailas? –voltee a mirar a James, pero me di cuenta de que no ponía atención a la conversación, estaba platicando con Sirius y Remus, lo mire de reojo y me quede boba! Platicaba con sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios, de vez en cuado que se reía hacia ligeramente hacia tras la cabeza, con eso me basto y me di cuenta de que no me quería separar de él, bailara o no.

-No me gusta bailar sola, Alice- le dije.

-No importa, yo estoy bailando con Sirius y Luke (mi pareja) puedo prestarte a uno- me guiño un ojo señalando a Luke que venia con bebidas.

-Alice… no…

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo Luke muy jovial entregándole una cerveza de mantequilla a Alice, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y mientras le daba un sorbo me hacia señas con los ojos con respecto a Luke, pero lo que ella no sabia, es que yo no me quería alejar pero para nada de James.

-¡Alice a bailar!- grito con entusiasmo Sirius, llevándosela de un brazo, esta jalo a Luke y sonriendo se despidió de mi con la cabeza.

-¿Lily quieres bailar?- mire los ojos de James y no respondí nada, solo sonreí y a rastras lo lleve a la pista de baile muy cercas de donde estaba Alice bailando con los chicos.

Aun que me duela admitirlo, pero James es buenísimo para bailar, casi tanto como Black, se movía con gracia y con movimientos coquetos, pero nada de femeninos, siempre muy masculino, me tomaba de la cintura y de vez en cuando me hacia dar una vuelta. Después de una hora de estar bailando nos pusieron música lenta, como para bailar en parejas; rápidamente James me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mi cabeza en su hombro, mirando como Alice no tenia con quien bailar, Sirius se había pegado con una chica de tercero y Luke había ido por mas bebidas, cuando un chico disfrazado de zorro le toco el hombro, ella se volteo y el se hizo una reverencia y la invito a bailar. Se me escapo una sonrisa y me dio gusto por Alice, muy pronto ella estaba en mi posición pero un poco insegura por no saber quien era el completo extraño.

Seguí bailando con James que me hacia dar vueltas por toda la pista, colgada de su cuello… su fuerte cuello… aspirando su aroma natural porque no, el nada de lociones, el tenia un olor natural muy rico y varonil. Fueron unas dos canciones así, hasta que me canse y le pedí si podíamos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la verdad es que el olor a sudor de todo y el ambiente sofocado me estaba matando.

Salimos del gran salón hacia el vestíbulo y de ahí hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, caminamos tomados de las manos hacia el lago negro, por el camino vimos a varias parejitas en los árboles besándose, otros recostados en la hierba muy.. muy… muy no quiero decir que, y otra pareja que miraba en lado agarrados de las manos y que si mis ojos no me fallan eran Alice y el zorro.

Miramos el lago por un par de minutos y después mire a los ojos a James, no se pero creo que mis ojos tienen un brillo sin igual hoy, ya no lo veo con los mismo ojos, si Julie me hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta una semana antes, no abría sabido que responder y si la hubiera hecho dos semanas antes la respuesta sin duda hubiera sido "Lo odio" pero desde ese día en el lago… creo que todo a cambiado.

-Lily… nunca le he dicho esto a nadie… nunca. –me dijo… me puse nerviosa, nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado, ni como cuando presente mi TIMO de Transformaciones, que realmente no se me da bien, muy nerviosa. Me tomo ambas manos y me miro directamente a los ojos.- yo te amo, Lily. Te amo como nunca a nadie e amado.- le creí. Si. Le creí sobre todo porque al mirar sus ojos chocolates y vi un destello de sinceridad, supe que nadie me querría con él. Lo abrace por la cintura y el con sus brazos me rodeo a la altura de los hombros. Nunca olvidaría esa noche, en la que estábamos ambos abrazados mirando el reflejo del lado donde se podía ver un cielo lleno de estrellas con una luna cuarto menguante y un castillo iluminado a la orilla. La mejor noche de mi vida. Me pego mas a su cuerpo y comenzó a cantarme una dulce canción al oído:

_There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be lived with you  
Lived with you  
There's a way everybody say  
To do each and every little thing  
But what does it bring  
If I ain't got you, ain't got ?  
You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like_

_To love somebody  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you _

No pude evitar reír, ¿de verdad era tan lindo?

-¿Qué?- me pregunto él sonriendo al escuchar mi risa, me alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos y suspire.

-James cantas horrible.- Quizás cante horrible, pero me canto a mí y esa canción iba especialmente para mi, eso era lo que me encantaba.

-OH y tu cantaras muy bien.- me dijo con burla, me dedico su media sonrisa burlesca y coqueta que hacia mucho no veía.

-pues no, pero mejor que tu, claro que si.

-OH claro, claro.- me volvió a abrazar en lugar de cantarme alguna canción hizo otra cosa que me dejo helada- Lily quiero pasar esta noche contigo.- no espero respuesta y me beso la oreja bajando por la curva de mi cuello.- tombez amoureux d'une jolie petite fille- dijo en francés, que como ya mencione antes, no recuerdo nada.

-¿Qué es?

-Me enamore de una niña bonita.

**Hello everybody!!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con mi intento de one-shot… no me salio… demasiado largo, pero ya saldrá!! El Fic quedara bastante corto creo que solo serán 2 capítulos, quizás largos, pero dos o tres capítulos, no mas! Hace ya tiempo que lo escribí y he notado muchas faltas de ortografía, mil perdones por favor, con el tiempo intentaré irlas corrigiendo.**

**¿Después de todo mi esfuerzo creen que me merezco un review?**

**Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, maldiciones imperdonables, lo que sea, en review ;)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
